<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hen Do by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661771">Hen Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Dick Slytherins, Black Hermione Granger, Bossy Hermione Granger, Gratuitous Smut, Hen Party, Humor, Multi, POC Hermione, Pin the Peen on Draco, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus Almost Dies Between Said Thighs, Smut, Thick Hermione Granger, Truth or Dare, thick thighs save lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Lucius get trapped at Ginny's Hen do and are forced to play games with the ladies until Hermione asks him "If you had to fuck any two people in this room right now, who would you chose?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hen Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/gifts">Ada_Lovelaced</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the beautiful <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced">Ada_Lovelaced</a></strong> who spreads joy in the fandom with her artwork. She celebrates women of all shapes, sizes, and colours. Check her out her work and leave her some love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still don't understand why we need to intrude on their chicken night, Severus," Lucius said as they got to the top of the stairs in the west wing of Malfoy Manor.</p><p>"It's a <em>hen</em> party," Severus said, rolling his eyes, "not chicken."</p><p>"But hens <em>are</em> chickens."</p><p>"I could give you a history lesson on why Muggles called hen and stag dos, but I'd rather just drop this Veritaserum off with Hermione and be on our way. It's been two days since we've had sex which is entirely too long."</p><p>"Remind me again why the Maid of Honour at my son's wedding needs a truth potion."</p><p>Severus sighed but told Lucius what Hermione had told him earlier in the day. Evidently, Ginny, the future Mrs Draco Malfoy, wanted to play Truth or Dare at her hen night and wanted to make sure no one lied. Hermione and Harry had explained hen and stag dos to the bride and groom and both were excited to try the Muggle pre-wedding tradition. Draco had invited him and Lucius to accompany them but as much as Severus liked naked birds, he didn't want to watch them with his godson next to him.</p><p>Hermione had been completing her potions mastery with him and since Veritaserum was on the list of potions she had to brew, she was going to supply it for the party. He thought it was dumb to take a truth potion with so many people around, but he wasn't attending so it didn't really affect him. They were only here now because his apprentice had left the phial in the lab and was too lazy to walk down to the basement and get it.</p><p>They were a few doors down from the rooms the girls were using when Hermione came out of the door at the end of the hall. Ready to get this over with, they increased their strides.</p><p>"Severus," Hermione called, "you can put it on the floor and roll it to me from there becau–"</p><p>"I'm not rolling a potion this expensive down a hallway," Severus cut her off. He took another step and felt a powerful ward ripple over his skin. Lucius sucked in a breath and his head snapped to look at his friend. "What in the bloody fuck was that, Lucius?"</p><p>"That would be the wards that Ginny had Draco place so none of us could leave," Hermione said, her face clearly amused. "No Floo, no Apparation, no house-elf travel until the sun's up. Congratulations, you're now the cocks in the hen house. Come on in, we have wine."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us, you silly little bint?" he snapped at her.</p><p>"I tried to tell you. But, as usual, you decided that what you had to say was more important than what I was in the middle of and cut me off. Maybe being surrounded by a group of drunk women will teach you a lesson."</p><p>Severus turned to Lucius. "Can't you take them down? This is your house isn't it?"</p><p>"I live here, but when I went to Azkaban for those few weeks after the war I didn't know if I would return so I changed the blood wards over to Draco," Lucius explained. "He's technically the head of the house."</p><p>Pansy's head popped out of the door. "Hermione, we're about to start making the dress out of toilet paper. You're in charge of the veil."</p><p>"We'll just hang out in one of the other rooms," Severus said and held the phial out to her. "Here's your potion."</p><p>"Other rooms are warded until midnight. Ginny wanted to make sure none of us tried to get out of it."</p><p>"Well, nothing for it, Severus. Might as well enjoy some wine if we're stuck here," Lucius said and walked towards the doors.</p><p>Growling in frustration, Severus followed him. He was supposed to be having sex tonight, not hanging out with a bunch of drunk witches. Drunk witches who were currently wrapping Miss Weasley up in toilet paper like she was some kind of dog shit found on the carpet. Why women found this kind of stuff fun, he'd never know. Fuck, he just wanted to get laid. And besides Lucius, no one here stuck his fancy. Silly chits with more looks than sense never did anything for him.</p><p>"Here's a firewhisky, Severus," Hermione said, handing him a glass before going to help dress the bride.</p><p>Severus watched her walk away. Now there was a witch that was woman enough for him. Almost as smart as he was, studious but knew how to have fun, and a fat arse that he wanted to bite, spank, and fuck until neither of them could move. And Merlin if she wouldn't look like heaven sandwiched between him and Lucius like some kind of inside out Oreo. She drove him mad in the lab when she'd wear tank tops her ample cleavage would show. He had no idea how such a tiny thing had grown to have such luscious curves, but he wanted to run his hands all over them. And he wanted to get his hands stuck in the wild mane of curly hair.</p><p>"I know that look," Lucius said, interrupting his lascivious thoughts. "Who has you so turned on?"</p><p>"Fucking Granger, like always," he answered.</p><p>Lucius knew all of his secrets, including the crush he'd had on his apprentice for the last year. The number of filthy things Lucius had whispered in his ears about what he wanted to do, what they could both do, to that witch was incalculable. If Severus had to guess, his friend wanted Hermione almost as much as he did.</p><p>"I've been telling you for months that you should make a move on her. Draco thinks she fancies you. I don't know why you're holding back."</p><p>"As I've already told you, I'm not willing to give you up. And Miss Granger is not the type of women to fuck two men."</p><p>"Maybe not when she was younger, but she knows the way of our world. She knows polyamory is acceptable here. I think you're just scared, Severus."</p><p>"Time for another game!" Pansy yelled before Severus could reply.</p><p>Bloody Lucius was right. He was scared. He valued her friendship and the ease at which they worked with each other in the lab. He wasn't willing to risk that just to get his dick wet. If he could guarantee that things wouldn't change between them, he would bring it up to her. But as it was, he was between a rock and a hard place. Unlike Lucius, he thought Hermione was too grounded in her Muggle upbringing and wouldn't be agreeable to a poly relationship. And that was a deal breaker for him. He and Lucius were a package deal.</p><p>They'd already lost so many nights together while he was married to Narcissa. She wasn't opposed to them being together but she never wanted to join them and most nights wanted Lucius to be in bed with her even if they weren't sleeping together. Severus wasn't going to go through that again. If either of them had a woman in their lives, she had to be with both of them.</p><p>"What game are you playing, Miss Parkinson," Lucius asked.</p><p>"It's Mrs Potter, as you well know, Lucius. And we're playing 'Guess the Dick Size' followed by 'Pin The Peen on Draco'… Oh. Um… I'm guessing you and Professor Snape probably don't want to play games that revolve around Draco's knob do you?"</p><p>"I think not."</p><p>Severus laughed at the green tint in Lucius' face. It was one thing to know Draco was getting married and having sex but evidently, it was another to think about it. He watched the games with amusement. Pansy, who'd slept with Draco at Hogwarts, had been eliminated from guessing the size of his godson's cock due to prior knowledge. He'd had to cover his laughter when Hermione held up her cut out dick that was a little smaller than two inches.</p><p>When they were done, he watched as each girl was blindfolded, spun in circles then had to try and stick the dick they'd made on a cardboard Draco. Lucius, who hadn't really been enjoying the game, laughed loudly as Hermione stuck hers to Ginny's face instead of cut out Draco. In retaliation, Ginny grabbed one that Luna Lovegood had made that was shockingly realistic but comically large and put it right next to Hermione's mouth.</p><p>"Fuck me," Severus muttered.</p><p>"Maybe I will if you grow a pair and ask Hermione to exchange that paper dick for your own," Lucius whispered back. "As mouthy as that witch is, I bet she sucks a mean cock."</p><p>Before he could answer Lucius, Hermione was in front of them. The paper dick fell off her face and she bent over to pick it up, giving them a splendid view of her electric blue bra as her tank top gapped.</p><p>"I don't know who Luna thought she was supposed to be guessing," she said, crumpling up the appendage and tossing it over her back.</p><p>"Last time I saw my son naked, your guess was closer," Lucius said with a smirk. "He was still in nappies though."</p><p>"Yes, well… I don't really think about Draco's dick, to be honest. He's marrying my friend so he's devoid of all genitalia. Like a doll."</p><p>"Are there dicks you <em>do</em> think of?"</p><p>Hermione flushed and her eyes darted between the two of them. Severus cocked an eyebrow at her but the only response he got was a mumbled "I'm not drunk enough for this" before she handed them two scraps of parchment.</p><p>"We're playing 'Guess the Truth' next," she explained. "The parchment is charmed so you have to write the truth. Basically, you write down something that might shock people to learn about you and Ginny picks who the truth belongs to."</p><p>"Do we have to play?" Severus asked.</p><p>"Part of the wards, I'm afraid. Not all games are tied to them, but this one and the next are."</p><p>"The next?"</p><p>"Truth or dare." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know. But Ginny and Pansy were adamant that we play it."</p><p>He looked at his watch. The last game had taken long enough that if they were lucky the remaining hour until the wards dropped enough to let them leave the room would pass and they wouldn't have to play. Hermione walked away and he looked at his parchment, blanking on what he should write down. Should he make it something easy like his age? No, Hermione said it should be shocking. Stupid witches and their silly games.</p><p>"Done!" Lucius said, rolling his parchment up and magically sending it to the small basket next to Ginny's elbow. "That was easy."</p><p>"What did you put down?" Severus asked.</p><p>"That I'd kissed someone in this room. I figure if she guesses, then no big deal, but it was vague enough that she might not know it's me."</p><p>"I hate you." He glared at Lucius but scribbled his answer down, hoping Ginny would recognize his handwriting so he could be done with this as soon as possible.</p><p>The bride-to-be started pulling papers out and reading them, trying to guess whose truth belonged to who. Two people, Pansy and Astoria Greengrass, had put down that Draco was their first kiss. Luna Lovegood confessed that the one about losing her virginity at a Ravenclaw year-end orgy.</p><p>"Oh bugger," Ginny said, reading the next one. "Damn you Granger and your spells that hid the handwriting. This could be three of you."</p><p>"What does it say?" one of the brainless twits called out.</p><p>"'I would rather be reading than suffering through this horseshite.' So it's either Hermione, Professor Snape, or my charming future father in law." She looked at the paper again, humming to herself. "I think it's not Lucius because he only swears in the bedroom according to Draco."</p><p>"You are correct, my dear," Lucius called. "Proper manners in public is a Malfoy trait you will learn soon enough. But at home, you can relax your standards. Merlin knows I've heard the things you've yelled when you forgot silencing charms."</p><p>The room filled with laughter at Lucius ramblings. He wasn't wrong either. Draco and Ginny were insatiable and constantly forgot to put charms up. He and Hermione had heard them more than once all the way down in the lab. There was nothing more uncomfortable than listening to your godson fuck his fiance when you wanted to fuck the girl standing next to you but couldn't. Life was such a cunt sometimes.</p><p>"So," Ginny said, looking at the paper again, "that leaves Hermione and Snape."</p><p>"Just fucking pick one already," Pansy yelled from her chair. "I'm bored and want to play more games."</p><p>"Fine. I think it's Hermione."</p><p>"Nope! Take a drink!" Hermione called and Severus could tell she was pleased with herself for getting one past the bride.</p><p>"But you love books!"</p><p>As Ginny continued, Snape was surprised when she finally read out Hermione's which said she'd rather be in the lab than at the party. Lucius nudged him but he ignored his friend. Just because she liked being in their workspace didn't mean she wanted him to fuck her over the workbench.</p><p>They sat and watched as few of the girls — clearly bored of Ginny's indecision over who to guess — played Twister, a game he hadn't seen anyone play since he was in primary school and it had first come out. He tried to explain the point of the game to Lucius but had to stop when he realised he had no idea what the point was. But he did agree with the whispered suggestion that they should play the game naked with Hermione.</p><p>He glanced at his watch again. Fuck, they still had twenty minutes and Pansy had just announced they'd be playing Truth or Dare and was walking around placing three drops of Veritaserum under everyone's tongue. Severus didn't want to play the fucking game and even as skilled as he was with his mind, he couldn't counter all the effects. He was able to stop the babbling and oversharing that happened to some people, but everything he said for the next two hours would be the truth.</p><p>Moving to the floor to join the circle of giggling girls, he was pleased when Hermione came over and sat between, whispering the rules of the game. Instead of the version Severus had played where the last person to go could pick their next victim and ask or dare them anything, there were two bowls in the middle of the circle, one with questions and one with dares. When it was your turn, you'd ask for a Truth or a Dare and the person next to you would pick one and read it out loud. Hermione explained that this way someone, like Ginny, couldn't ask targeted questions.</p><p>Ginny started the game and admitted that Dean Thomas was the first boy she had sex with. Severus averted his eyes, for the most part, as Pansy had to sit topless for two questions. He wasn't surprised at Lucius' answer when he'd pulled the question 'how do you really feel about Draco and Ginny getting married?' and answered that he was beyond happy his son had found such a great witch. Lucius adored Ginny, even if he didn't admit it often. Ginny had tackled Lucius to the floor at his answer and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Hermione," Lucius asked, reaching towards the bowls once Ginny had released him. "Truth or Dare?"</p><p>"Dare," she said and Severus saw her straighten her shoulders.</p><p><em>Please be another topless dare, please be another topless dare,</em> he silently begged.</p><p>"For your dare, kiss the person on either side of you for at least ten seconds. With tongue," Lucius read. "I like this dare. Would you like to start with me?" He patted his lap.</p><p>Severus felt his cock start to harden at the idea of finally being able to kiss Hermione. He didn't care if it was part of a stupid game or not. Anything was better than nothing. He watched as Hermione kneeled next to Lucius and wrapped her hands in his long hair, bringing his face to hers. His stomach dropped as she whispered in his ear, just loud enough for Severus to hear.</p><p>"I've wanted to kiss you for ages, Lucius. You better not be shit at it."</p><p>Severus knew from experience that Lucius was an excellent kisser and from the sound Hermione made when his tongue entered her mouth, she had just found out. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to see them like this in his bed.</p><p>After ten seconds they were still kissing, and the girls in the room started yelling at them to break it up and for Hermione to get a move on to Severus. Breaking their kiss, Hermione pecked Lucius twice more before turning and crawling over to him.</p><p>"I've wanted to kiss you too, Severus. I hope you weren't feeling left out," she whispered in his ear.</p><p>His heart soared at her words but before he could reply, her perfect lips were on his and his world ended. Nothing would ever be as amazing at the feel of her soft kisses or the way her tongue caressed him. Her hand came up to grip his shirt and pulled him closer to her.</p><p>When the girls started cackling and catcalling like the degenerates that they were, he broke the kiss. Leaning her forehead against his, Hermione took deep breaths.</p><p>"Truth or Dare, Severus?" she asked, moving away from him. He instantly missed the feel of her pressed against him.</p><p>"Fucking game," he muttered. "Truth."</p><p>Hermione grabbed a slip of parchment from the bowl and opened it. Lucius read it over her shoulder and chuckled. Severus raised his eyebrow but his friend just shook his head.</p><p>"Severus, if you had to fuck any two people in this room right now, who would you chose?"</p><p>A stupid amount of giggling burst out but he ignored them. If he'd been looking for a chance to tell Hermione how he felt, the universe was giving it to him. All he had to do was answer honestly. And thanks to the potion coursing through his veins, he had no choice but to tell her what he wanted.</p><p>"Simple, Hermione. You and Lucius."</p><p>Her mouth dropped open and gasps sounded from the rest of the party, but he ignored everything but the two people he was looking at. Lucius grinned at him, but Hermione still hadn't moved. Leaning forward, the blonde whispered something low in her ear. When she nodded, Lucius stood up and faced Ginny.</p><p>"Sorry I can't play your game anymore, Miss Weasley. I have a couple of friends that are in desperate need of a good fuck. Enjoy the rest of your evening."</p><p>Reaching down, Lucius helped him and Hermione up and held onto their hands as they left the room. He walked to the door that was furthest from the part but still within the wards and opened it to reveal a large bedroom. As soon as Severus followed Hermione in, Lucius dropped their hands and put wards up to keep all noise in and all people out.</p><p>"Are we really going to do this?" Hermione asked. "Because I've wanted to fuck both of you for months but figured you were too stuffy to go for it. Fuck, I didn't mean to say that."</p><p>Severus walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "As you know, I'm incapable of lying right now so believe me when I say that Lucius and I have wanted you just as long. We don't have to do anything, but if you want to, we're willing."</p><p>"Very, very willing," Lucius whispered, coming up to stand behind her. He leaned down and kissed her neck, his tongue flicking out as he spoke. "I want to see what else you can do with that tongue of yours."</p><p>"Naked. Now. I want both of you naked. Now."</p><p>"My, my, Severus. Isn't our witch a greedy little thing? Begging us to get naked when she's still clothed."</p><p>Hermione growled before Severus could answer. "You two stiffs are fully covered. I'm in a tank top and jeans. You won't see any more of me until you're naked."</p><p>"I thought you wanted to fuck us, princess?" Severus asked, stepping back to look her up and down. "Is that really the way to act when you want something?"</p><p>Eyes tightening, she glared at him. "I do want to fuck you, Severus. But you're going to do it my way and you're going to like it. If you can't handle a woman in charge, you can sit in that chair over there and I can fuck Lucius. Or if he's the same as you, there's a shower in this room with a really nice shower head that will do the job just as well."</p><p>"I have no problem with whatever you want, kitten," Lucius said, already starting to unbutton his shirt. "As long as I get to touch you, I'm your willing subject."</p><p>"But…" Severus trailed off. "I'm the boss."</p><p>"Maybe in the potions lab you are. Tonight, I'm in charge. Now strip or you can watch as Lucius and I have fun."</p><p>"Come on, Severus. You know you like a bossy witch. Do as my kitten asks and you can lick her cream centre."</p><p>He was so confused. He wanted Hermione. Wanted her so much it hurt. And fuck, he wanted to share her with Lucius. But this was uncharted territory for him. He'd always been the one in charge. And not just in the bedroom, in all aspects of his life. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He trusted both of them more than anyone else in the world. He didn't like being told what to do. Swallowing his pride, he decided to be the brave man he was and started to undo his shirt.</p><p>"Good boy," Hermione said, then laughed, moving towards him and placing her hand on his chest. "Nope, I can't call you a good boy because you'll tan my hide as soon as we're in the lab on Monday. Let's just have some fun, love. Get naked and on the bed."</p><p>Smirking, he knew she was right. As soon as they were back to work on Monday, he was in charge and he would spank her if she let him. With a flick of his wrist, his and Lucius clothes and footwear moved from their bodies to be folded into neat piles on the coffee table. Hermione looked from him to her own body and he flicked his wrist again so she was naked as well.</p><p><em>Merlin fucking Morgana while Circe watches! </em>Naked Hermione was better than he'd imagined all those nights in his bed, cock in hand. He placed his hand over hers and ran it up her arm to rest on her shoulder. Her skin was softer than anything he'd ever felt. He let his eyes roam over her body. From her ample breasts topped with dark nipples, to her soft stomach, to her thick thighs. She was like Aphridote and he dropped his hand to run his fingers over her stretch marks.</p><p>"You know women hate when men pay attention to their imperfections, right?" she asked, teasing him but he could see the doubt in her eyes.</p><p>Stepping back, he placed both hands on her shoulders and let her watch as his eyes covered her body. Turning her, he took in her backside and groaned. Fuck he wanted to slap her arse and watch it giggle with each spank. Finishing her rotation, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"I checked and there isn't a single imperfection on your body," he told her. "Just sexy curves. What do you think, Lucius?"</p><p>"Well, it looks perfect, but I'll have to taste her before I can make my final decision," Lucius told him. "What do you think, kitten? Ready to play?"</p><p>"Absolutely," Hermione replied. "On the bed boys."</p><p>They moved onto the bed while she watched them. As soon as they were lying side by side, she crawled in between them, stayed on her hands and knees, and looked down at them. Her eyes darted between their faces like she was unsure who to kiss first. Wanting some control, Severus took the choice from her and rolled onto his side and pulled Lucius towards him, crashing their lips together.</p><p>"Godric's gonads! That's sexy," she exclaimed. "Keep doing that."</p><p>The bed dipped as she moved away from them but Severus kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Lucius' mouth on his, their tongues tangling together. He felt a hand, much too small to be Lucius', wrap around his cock and his eyes popped open. Hermione was on her knees between their legs, her hand slowly wanking their cocks.</p><p>"Keep kissing. I want to watch you two for a bit and get familiar with these sexy dicks. Merlin, I'm about to be one lucky witch."</p><p>Severus swallowed Lucius' groan as Hermione started to work her hand on their dicks faster than before. He was so used to Lucius' large hand that her small one wrapped around him was like heaven and he figured Lucius must be feeling the same way.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough you two. Time to please me." Hermione tapped the head of his dick with her finger to get his attention.</p><p>"Fuck I love a bossy witch," Lucius murmured before raising his voice loud enough for it to carry to Hermione. "Where do you want us, kitten?"</p><p>"Well, I'm going to get in the middle of the bed and I expect one of you to suck my tits and the other to lick my cunt until I come. I'll let you two decide who gets what."</p><p>Severus locked eyes with Lucius, silently begging his friend to let him taste her first. He's been waiting so long for her. The blond rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement. Settling himself between her legs, he spread her lips and was pretty sure he died at the view before him. Her pussy was wet and swollen with desire for them. Looking up, he locked eyes with her as he licked her from her opening to clit.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Severus," Hermione cried out. "More, please. I need more."</p><p>"Anything for you, princess," he told her before getting back to his feast.</p><p>He slipped two fingers into her core and his eyes rolled back at how tight she was around them. He could only begin to imagine how her hot, wet cunt would feel wrapped around his cock. He needed her to come, needed to push her over the edge so he didn't have to wait any longer. Knowing Lucius would be worshipping her tits, he focused all his attention on her lower region. Placing his free hand on her lower stomach he whispered a contraceptive charm and his own personal one to ready her body for anal play. He smirked against her as he felt shivers course through her body.</p><p>Removing his fingers from her, he entered her with his other hand, lubing his fingers with her own arousal before pulling them out and running the tip on one finger around her back entrance. Hermione's hips bucked and a loud, high moan filled the room. He heard Lucius begin to speak his pornographic form of poetry but didn't pay attention to the exact words as he began to work his fingers into her arse.</p><p>As soon as he had two buried inside her, he reentered her cunt with his other hand and took her clit into his mouth. Her legs lifted, wrapping themselves around his head, holding him tight to her and blocking out all sight and sound. Breathing was hard, but he would happily die between her thighs as long as she came on his face first. Sucking hard on her clit, he pressed his fingers against her G-spot, rubbing hard, whilst shaking the fingers still in her arse.</p><p>Hermione's entire body went taut and he felt his neck pop as she crushed him into her cunt. He was pretty sure he heard her screaming as her body spasmed around him, but her thick thighs were muffling everything. Slowly removing his fingers from her, he whispered a cleaning charm as her legs dropped from his shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her dipping pussy and moved his head side to side, making sure his neck wasn't broken. As soon as he sat up, Lucius' mouth was on his, cleaning her juices from his lips and face.</p><p>"Shitting Salazar, Severus," Hermione said, still panting. He broke away from Lucius to look at her. "You're amazing. I think you need to do that every morning before we start work from now on. New lab rule."</p><p>"Anytime you request it, princess, I will be happy to oblige," he said with a grin.</p><p>"Are you ready for more, kitten?" Lucius asked, his fingers trailing over her outer lips. "Or do you need a break?"</p><p>"I'm ready for more. Who is going where?"</p><p>"Do you have a preference?"</p><p>Severus watched as her eyes darted between their two cocks, probably trying to figure out which one of them was smaller. They were pretty evenly matched. He was a little thicker and Lucius a little longer, but not by much. She waved her wand and a coin appeared in her hand.</p><p>"Lucius, heads or tails?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just pick one."</p><p>"Heads."</p><p>Tossing the coin in the air, Hermione caught it with one hand then turned it over on the back of her other hand and looked at it.</p><p>"Tails," she said. "Severus looks like you get to pick."</p><p>"I want that pussy, princess," he growled. As much as he wanted to fuck her arse, he'd been dreaming of her cunt for almost a year and wanted it.</p><p>"On your back then. I don't want to wait any longer. Been waiting for this moment for months."</p><p>His heart contracted as he heard her words and he didn't hesitate to obey her commands. He'd never thought she'd want to be with him, even for a night so the idea that she'd wanted his for months filled him with hope. Maybe this could be more than one fun night. Lying on his back, he gripped his dick in his hand as she moved to straddle his thighs. As soon as she was above him, he rubbed his head through her wet folds. Notching himself at her entrance, he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her down. <em>Salazar's scrotum!</em> She was tighter than any woman he'd been with and he was instantly addicted to the feel of her.</p><p>As soon as she was fully seated on him, she leaned down, elbows on either side of his head and her breasts smashed into his chest. He slowly moved in and out of her, relishing the way she felt, the way they fit together. The only thing that would make this better was Lucius joining him.</p><p>"Hi," she whispered, her breath ghosting across his face.</p><p>"Hello, beautiful," he replied, leaning up slightly to press a kiss to her lips. "How are you?"</p><p>"Perfect, Severus. This is everything I've wanted. You and Lucius together with me. I've been jealous of you two since I started working with you."</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes," Lucius said, interrupting them. "We're all crazy about each other and should have made a move months ago. Now that that's out of the way, are you ready for me, kitten? Because my dick is going to fall off if I don't fuck you soon."</p><p>Hermione laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Well, get a move on then. It would be a shame to separate that from your body, love."</p><p>Severus stilled his hips as he felt Lucius move between their legs. The blond's heavy cock pressed against his balls as he situated himself behind them. Severus groaned at the contact. It didn't matter that they'd been together for years, each time Lucius touched him it felt like the first time. Lucius' whispered lubrication spell was soft and then he felt as his friend began to push into Hermione. Their cocks rubbed against each other through the thin flesh of her pussy walls. Hermione was breathing deep and even against his chest and their eyes met. Her gaze was filled with lust and she had a half smile on her face.</p><p>"Doing okay, princess?" he asked her.</p><p>"It feels amazing," she answered him. "So full."</p><p>"You're so fucking tight, kitten," Lucius said, his voice strained.</p><p>Severus looked at him. His face was pinched and his teeth were clenched as he slowly entered her. He knew Lucius was struggling with going slow and not just pushing all the way in like he would her cunt. Anal sex was amazing, but it took patience. He could tell as soon as Lucius was all the way in by the way his face morphed from pain and concentration to pleasure. He looked at Severus and nodded.</p><p>
  <em>Time to move.</em>
</p><p>Hermione moaned and he looked down to see her biting her lower lip. He laughed lightly and she opened her eyes to glare at him.</p><p>"Stop laughing and start fucking me already," she growled.</p><p>"As my kitten commands," Lucius said, continuing to laugh.</p><p>Keeping his hips still, Severus waited for Lucius to pull out and start to push back him before he started to move in the opposite direction. The feel of their cocks rubbing together and Hermione's walls fluttering around him was driving him mad. He was worried he was going to last as long as he had when he was a teenager, but he focused on not coming before her.</p><p>She was glorious between them, moaning and writhing. She was crying their names and Merlin, what a mouth his little princess had on her. It was almost enough to make him blush. He needed to make her come again, wanted to feel her body tighten around him. Sneaking a hand between them, he went to touch her clit, but Lucius, obviously having the same idea, beat him to it. He went to pull his hand away but Hermione stopped him.</p><p>"No! I want both of you to touch me. Make me come. Please!"</p><p>Their fingers met in her folds again and Severus reached up with his other hand, wrapping around her hair and pulling her face to his. He needed to feel her lips on his, touch her as much as possible.</p><p>Their kiss lasted less than a second when she pulled back to yell out again. Moving to her neck, he bit the soft skin and felt her whole body twitch.</p><p>"You like that, princess? Want us to leave love bites on your skin? Mark you so the whole world knows you belong to us now? Want everyone to know that you like being fucked by both of us at the same time? That you like being filled by your two men?"</p><p>"I'm going to come!" Hermione cried.</p><p>Her declaration was unnecessary as Severus could feel her body getting closer, tightening around him.</p><p>"Come for us, kitten!" Lucius commanded. He grunted and Severus felt his cock start to twitch against his own as he filled her arse. "Yes, take it. Take it!"</p><p>Severus tried to hold on, but as soon as Lucius started to come, it triggered Hermione's orgasm and the way her pussy turned into a vice around him was too much. There was no stopping the bolt of heat that travelled down his spine or the way his balls tightened.</p><p>Letting go, he spilt inside her. "Oh fuck, yes!"</p><p>Lucius collapsed on top of Hermione, pushing her into Severus as his cock stopped pulsing. Their weight made it hard to breathe but he didn't want them to move.</p><p>"Lucius," Hermione gasped, "can't breathe. Need you to move."</p><p>He missed their weight as Lucius rolled them over and onto their sides. Leaning towards him, she pressed a kiss to his lips before rolling over and doing the same to Lucius. Severus moved closer, wrapping his arm around her waist so he was touching her as much as possible.</p><p>"How are you feeling, princess?" he asked her.</p><p>"So fucking good!" Hermione said with a laugh. "And I need to use the loo."</p><p>As she went to the bathroom, Lucius and Severus talked. They both wanted to do this again, as often as she wanted to. Hopefully, they'd be able to talk her into making it a permanent arrangement. Severus knew from experience that he didn't ever want to be without Lucius again and he felt the same way about Hermione now that they'd been together.</p><p>She crawled back into bed between them and magicked the lights out and the duvet up over them. Curling herself into Severus' arm, her head on his chest, he felt Lucius move closer and place his arm around her, resting it on Severus' stomach. He was about to drift off to sleep when he had an idea.</p><p>"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" he asked her.</p><p>"Truth," she said quietly.</p><p>"Would you like to do this again?" Lucius said, taking over.</p><p>"As often as you'd two like."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought! </p><p>Interact with me on <strong><a href="https://tridogmom.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></strong></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>